


Crossing the Streams

by tonia_barone



Series: Fellowship of the Flash [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain David Singh is a good cop, Episode: s01e10 Revenge of the Rogues, Fellowship of the Flash, Gen, Leonard Snart's plans, Season/Series 01 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia_barone/pseuds/tonia_barone
Summary: How did the Flash's confrontation with Captain Cold and Heatwave go, in a universe where most of CCPD knows Barry Allen's the Flash?





	Crossing the Streams

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Lady Dragon (tsukiryuu)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiryuu/pseuds/Lady%20Dragon) for this and several other plot bunnies that'll be coming in the form of this series. 
> 
> I hadn't planned on making a series, but she pointed out how it might be interesting to get the CCPD's take on some of Barry's interactions with his rogues gallery, and other situations that have come up in the show. This one didn't turn out quite as light-hearted as Worst Kept Secret, but I like the outcome all the same. It adds to the 'verse this is growing into, shows that Leonard isn't just a pretty face, and that poor David Singh will need to join the Hairclub for Men and a stiff drink when this is all over. Poor dear.
> 
> Enough of my rambles. Enjoy the show!

Captain David Singh rolled his eyes as he watched Detective Joe West lower his phone.  The detective was standing by the elevators and had just talked with Barry Allen, resident CSI prodigy and clandestine superhero.  Not that Barry _or_ Joe seemed to be aware of the fact that a good 60% of the precinct was aware of Barry’s ‘secret’.   
  
It was times like these that David wanted to strangle the both of them.  They would talk about Flash stuff right out in the open, as if there weren’t twenty of the best cops in Central City mere feet from them, or security cameras with damned good audio every ten feet.  David had had to hire a computer tech from Starling City just to clean up all the security footage of the two of them plotting about the Flash.  Thank god that it turned out that she already knew who the Flash was; David had found Ms. Smoak’s talents to be invaluable.  With a few keystrokes, David activated the program Ms. Smoak had installed in their security system to erase the audio to the last part of Joe’s brief conversation with his foster son, where Joe specifically calls Barry the Flash.  Plausible deniability was the key here. 

That done, David grabbed his jacket and strode out of his office as he barked, “Thawne, you’re with me!”  He didn’t see if Detective Eddie Thawne was following him; David knew he was.  It was a matter of minutes to drive the handful of blocks over to where Leonard Snart and Mick Rory were waiting for the Flash to show up for a showdown.  He had barely gotten up to the tape when Barry blew past him and Eddie. 

“Did, did you see that?  That was him!  That was the Flash.” 

David spared poor Officer Gibbons a brief look before turning back to where the Flash was facing off with Snart and Rory.  “I don’t believe it.”  Evidently the motor pool hadn’t reached him yet to convert him to the Fellowship of the Flash.  That would probably be rectified after tonight.  David needed to keep a better eye on who was in the Fellowship; he’d thought Officer Gibbons was already a member. 

***

Leonard Snart watched the police line warily.  As soon as he and Mick had pulled up to the block, a police cruiser had pulled up behind them to block their escape.  A quick blast from their guns had kept the officer away, but their exit strategy had clearly been cut off.  Good thing that Leonard had about four other plans for escape, not including the three different plans for if they got arrested.

The scarlet speedster appeared in a flash—ha!—and a curious thing happened among the officers at the barricade behind the Flash.  Not all of them, but over half of the officers relaxed and grinned at the Flash’s appearance.  Curious.  He shared a look with Mick and could tell his partner had noticed the shift too. 

“The Scarlet Speedster,” Leonard says as theatrically as he can.  He’s going for pizazz with this, in this stage that the police have kindly build for them.  To bring the Flash into the light, to show Central City that there’s a masked crusader saving them from the dark.  Give them hope, then pull it down when they kill the Flash.  It’ll make it all the more sweet.  Leonard ignores the part of him that feels bad for killing the kid; he knew what he was getting into when he donned the mask.

From there it was race to try to tag the speedster with either his or Mick’s gun.  The kid was good, Leonard would give him that, but he clearly didn’t plan ahead.  Leonard was able to predict where the Flash would run and ice the path, sending the kid careening into a frozen hydrant’s flow.  There was a small outcry from police line, and Leonard spared a few moments to look back at them.  Interesting; the cops that had looked glad the Flash had arrived were now distressed.  Did they actually _care_ about the Flash?  Why would they care for a vigilante?  “Oh…now that _is interesting_.”

“What is, Snart,” Mick asked as he shot at the car the Flash was hiding behind.

Why would the Central City PD give two shits about the Flash unless… “The CCPD knows who the Flash is.” 

That surprised Mick enough that he stopped firing to turn to Leonard.  “What?”

***

David watched as the crooks chased Barry up the side of a building.  He’d never get over the fact that Barry could _run up the side of buildings_.  This was getting out of control.  Barry was a hero, but this fight was getting out of hand fast.  Even as he ordered for a wider perimeter, Eddie stated the obvious.

“We can’t.  We can’t let this spread.”

_Of course we can’t_ , David thought to himself.  Next thing David knew, Eddie was running into the middle of a literal firefight with a shield to protect the Flash.  Eddie wasn’t part of the Fellowship—hell, he was _against_ the Flash, so what the hell?—and he was saving him from Snart and Rory.  At least he wasn’t letting his clear dislike get in the way of his duty to protect and serve.  Maybe he’d subtly ask the senior desk sergeant, Effie Rand, if she would kindly induct Eddie into the Fellowship.

***

Leonard shot at the Flash as he ran from behind the car and up the side of a building.  “Look at the way some of them flinch whenever we get close to hitting him.  It’s the only thing that makes sense.  They care about what happens to him, and you only care about someone when you know who it is that is being hurt.  Ergo, they know who the Flash is.”

Mick picked up the thought, as Leonard knew he would.  There was a reason they’d been partners for nearly thirty years.  “The Flash is a cop?  They wouldn’t all care if he wasn’t one of their own.”

“Precisely.  Remind me when we get out of this to have another look at the Central City PD’s roster.  Can’t be that many kids working who have a runner’s build.” 

“You got it, boss.”

They managed to knock the kid down, but just as they approached for the final kill, one of the cops darted between them with a shield that held up against their guns; courtesy of STAR Labs, clearly.  The kid got the cop out of the line of fire then came back to the street.  He seemed to be talking to his team again, but like before Leonard couldn’t make out what the Flash was saying.

“Get ready, Mick; the final showdown is coming up.”

***

David tensed as Barry _let himself get hit_ with those ice and fire guns Snart and Rory had.  It was clear to anyone with eyes that Barry was intentionally being hit, but why?  It hadn’t taken long for David to figure out that aside from speed, Barry also healed at a ridiculous rate.  No matter how severe the injuries that the Flash got, the next day usually Barry would come into work just fine.  A severe enough injury would mean he either had a limp, or a brace, or something on for a few hours when he came in for his shift, but by lunch time even that was gone. 

“Wait.  Is he trying to cross the streams?”

David looked over at Officer Gibbons.  “What?”

Officer Gibbons nodded slowly as he watched the Flash slowly, painfully, walk up so he was between Snart and Rory.  “Yeah, yeah, look!  He’s clearly trying to get them to cross streams.  What if it’s like in Ghostbusters and they can’t cross streams?”

David turned back just in time to see Barry flash out from the line of fire.  Just as Officer Gibbons supposed, the two streams crossing caused an explosion that sent both Snart and Rory flying backward.  “I’ll be damned.”  David looked around to see which officers were on the scene.  “Gibbons, Doyle, Certo, and Thawne, go make sure that Snart and Rory are detained.”  He watched as they got ready to head out.  “And Thawne,” he added, “let the Flash go.  He did good tonight.”  He saw Thawne give a reluctant nod before heading for Snart, where the Flash was standing over him.

As he ran a careful eye over the scene and directed the rest of the officers on crowd control, David had the passing thought that most of the gray hairs he’d gained in the last three months were solely Barry Allen’s fault.  Thank god that Rob didn’t seem to care that he was going prematurely gray.

***

As they were marched through the police station, Leonard’s gaze swept the room.  Mick was providing a lovely distraction by kicking up a fuss.  What Leonard was looking for was an officer with a similar build to the Flash.  He was certain the Flash would be in the crowd, because who didn’t like to watch the fruits of their labor?  Just as lesser criminals often returned to the scene of a crime to watch the chaos afterward, Leonard was certain the hero wouldn’t be able to resist watching as he and Mick were brought in for processing.

Oh look, Leonard’s old _friend_ Detective West was there to gloat.  Leonard rolled his eyes at the predictable diatribe, but then had to stop himself from doing a double take.  There, that man.  Leonard looked away from West, feigning disinterest, and let his eyes pass over the young man again.  Jeez, was the kid even legal?  But.  The kid was the right height, and so far he was the only one in the building that Leonard had seen with the right build.  It was possible that this kid wasn’t the Flash.  The officer holding him also had the right height, though his shoulders appeared to be a touch too broad for the slim figure he’d fought the night before.  No, this kid…he was the key, Leonard was sure of it.  That… _flash_ of satisfaction in his eyes gave it away.  Now all Leonard needed was a name to go with the pretty face.

***

As Rory and Snart were escorted passed her desk, Sergeant Effie Rand was typing out an invitation to drinks with a few coworkers to Officer Gibbons.  She’d heard from some fellow in-the-know coworkers that he’d responded positively to seeing the Flash.  That was the type of officer they looked for to join what one of them had humorously dubbed ‘The Fellowship of the Flash’.  It was cute, and had the added benefit of making everyone who wasn’t in-the-know think they were just talking about Lord of the Rings.

It was Effie’s hope that once they got enough members, they might be able to not only help the Flash, but maybe actually keep Barry from getting hurt too much.  Poor kid was always coming in with knocks from a night fighting as the Flash.  Also, the kid needed fed up in the worst way.  It couldn’t be easy on his body, all that running.  Stood to reason that the kid had a metabolism everyone dreamed of.  The downside to that being that, if true, he probably needed to eat a lot, and the kid was skinny enough as it was without adding a ridiculously high metabolism to the mix. 

Thankfully, several members of the Fellowship had taken it upon themselves to make sure Barry’s lunch fridge was always stocked.  It amused Effie that Barry hadn’t seemed to catch on yet that the fridge was continuously refilled and not by him, yet he kept eating what was in there.  It was likely he assumed it was his foster father, Detective Joe West, who was leaving food.  It hadn’t taken long for the Fellowship to realize that the detective knew who Barry was; the pair of them were _terrible_ at keeping a secret.  How the entire station hadn’t figured out Barry was the Flash yet was the greatest mystery of the Central City Police Department. 

At least one of the techs had been able to get in touch with Ms. Smoak over in Starling City; not only was she the best hacker in the country, but she was rumored to be part of the Arrow’s team so she could be trusted with Barry’s identity.  For some reason, Ms. Smoak seemed unduly amused when their tech had contacted her, and refused any sort of payment from the Fellowship, aside from being added to their newsletter.  Nobody asked how she knew about the newsletter.  They were just grateful for her services in making sure no evidence of Barry's identity, or Joe's involvement with the Flash, stayed on the security footage made by the cameras around the station, otherwise everyone  _would_ know who the Flash was.

Effie was brought out of her musings by the sound of Joe posturing to Snart, and she refrained from rolling her eyes.  At this rate, Joe would give away his foster son’s identity to the crook.  Now wouldn’t _that_ be a mess.

***

David watched as Snart passed calculating eyes over Barry and withheld a sigh.  He _really_ needed to talk to the kid about being subtle.


End file.
